Revenge, D'artagnan, Revenge
by takemeaway2536
Summary: D'artagnan is very cocky and lives for pride. What happens when a man wants revenge and finds the best way is to the suck the pride right out of him. Will D'artagnan survive? Will his friends be able to save him in time. Find out in Revenge, D'artagnan, Revenge. Rated T, for torture scenes, some swearing, and blood. Hope you enjoy R&R.
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first Three Musketeers fan fiction and honestly the amount of stories there are is sad there need to me more so I'll help make it grow. I don't own any of the character or anything. Rated T for violence, blood, not too descriptive torture scene, and slight swearing. This is placed after the 2011 movie._

* * *

D'artagnan walked down the street happily after just being in a sword fight with a robber and winning, winning always made him cheery and he always won. Being as cocky as he was sword fights always where a regular thing whether it was against a crook or a man who thought he could bet him he never turned down a fight. Athos always warned him that one day his recklessness and need for action would end up bad for him and possibly the people around him but D'artagnan never listened.

As he approached the house that the musketeers shared he couldn't help but smile to be home where he could tell his friends of his wonderful day. As he entered he saw all of them around the table eating dinner and chatting, D'artagnan closed the door and they all turned to look at him. "Ah and he's finally back we where about to give Porthos your food," Aramis said with a smile which was quickly hidden by his goblet filled with wine. "Good thing you didn't I'm starving," D'artagnan says returning the smile before sitting next to the fire and digging into the plate of food that was set out for him.

When he's finished his food he sighs before saying, "I saved a girl today," the musketeers look at him and all sigh the one to talk is Porthos, "D'artagnan, you save someone every day what is new but I'm guessing she must have been pretty for you save her." D'artagnan laughs before saying, "Yes she was quite beautiful but not nearly as fine as Constance," he then smiles as he thinks of Constance and her amazing wonderful smile. With a thick laugh Porthos pushes D'artagnan in the shoulder in a teasing manner, "What a boy you are, ha well I'm up for some sleep," he jokes then stands up and walks to his room still chuckling. D'artagnan stands up with a grin and his face before nodding to the two remaining musketeers and says, "Ya I'm gonna go to bed too, goodnight Aramis, Athos." With that he turns on his heels and is up the stairs quickly and in his room with a happy sighs he lies on his bed and within seconds he is fast asleep.

* * *

D'artagnan walks up to the sun shining in his eyes blinding him he quickly sits up and rubs his eyes with a sigh. He crawls out of bed and grabs his belt with his sword quickly putting it around his waist he then pulls on his boots before heading downstairs. Like usual he is the first one up, he is always up first cause he believes the best adventures are in the morning.

He quickly grabs an apple and bits into it the juice filling his mouth, he then opens the door and steps outside into the cold morning air. D'artagnan sighs happily before walking down the street taking one of his many courses he has made. This one will take him past the towns square where he finds most of his fights or daily adventures.

As he nears the water fountain that represents the center of the town he notices a big crowd surrounding something. D'artagnan pushes his way to the very front of the crowd and he quickly sees a man with a sword blood covering it, below the man is the body of the man blood soaking his shirt where his heart is. D'artagnan looks around even more and sees a second man blood on the sword he welds too. "Does anyone else want to go up against the amazing William and Benjamin," the man standing over the body says first gesturing to the other man, William, and then himself._  
_

_This is exactly what I'm looking for _I think with a smile, "I will go against you," I say stepping forward into the clearing that the townsfolk have made. "Ah and what is your name young boy, how old even are you?" Benjamin asks with a scowl. "My name is D'artagnan and I am 17," I say with my signature cocky smile. I hear William laugh as he walks closer to us and stands next to Benjamin, I give him a quick scowl before looking back at William. "Well no offense kid but you shouldn't care if you go up against just one of us then we don't want to make it unfair," He says. I smile just eager to fight and quickly say, "Sure why not." William nods his head at Benjamin who puts his sword in his sheath and steps back to join the townsfolk to watch.

I pull out my sword and get into a fighting stance, William does the same after kicking the body of the man out of the way. "You've picked the wrong person to fight against I have only one rule and that is no matter what it is always a fight to the death," He says glaring at me. "Good I need a little excitement," I say with a smile. _I wasn't planning on a fight to the death but someone must stand up for the man they killed _I think with.

Not wanting to waste anymore time I quickly lunge at William who easily jumps out of the way, he laughs before jabbing at me which I dodge with ease. I hear the crowd begin to mummer and chat about who will win and what might happen. I return my attention back to my opponent who eyes my before bringing his sword down towards my head which I quickly block with my own sword. For a while longer it goes on like this him attacking me, or me attacking him both of us defending ourselves perfectly.

"Well D'artagnan seems I've finally found a very worthy opponent but I must worn you I never lose." William says with a deep scowl. I quickly reply with a cocky smile, "Yes and I always win," with that I quickly jab my sword at him and just like I planned it goes strait into his heart. Our not so friendly chatter had him distracted enough for me to make my final move. I quickly pull my sword out of his lifeless body and watch him fall the scowl wiped off his face for good.

_This is what he deserves who knows how many people he's killed _I think no emotion showing on my face. A sudden roar of anger rips through the air as Benjamin rushes over to he's dead partner and knells next to him grabbing him in his arms. "I can't believe a kid a KID killed him," he whispers in disbelief. "You," he snarls at D'artagnan, "You will pay." D'artagnan simply shrugs before saying, "He's the one that said it was a fight to the death I just listened to him." He then walked away leaving the man to grieve his dead comrade. D'artagnan knew he shouldn't have killed William but he could see it in his eyes that he was an evil man and deep down D'artagnan knew it was right that he was dead, the only thing that worried him know was Benjamin's threat. The thought was quickly pushed from his mind when he noticed how late it was, "I better hurry home my friends are probably worried or eating my food." D'artagnan then starts jogging for home.

* * *

_Did D'artagnan do the right thing, and what will his comrades think? What is Benjamin going to do? Found out in my next chapter that WILL be poster VERY VERY soon please comment about it and tell me what you think, tell me what you think will happen or what you want to happen and it might just end up in my story (I'm very open to Ideas) hope you liked it!_


	2. Chapter 2

_2 chapter yay! and can I apologize for my first chapter is was sloppy and horribly written I promise this one will be better. Ready for some suspense I have a feeling this chapter is going to be good!_

* * *

D'artagnan got home quickly but when he opened the door he found the kitchen empty, the musketeers had grown tired of waiting for his return and had went up to bed. He sighed as he quietly closed the door and noticed a plate full of food on the table that they left him. He quickly ate his food by the fire the heat warming his checks that he didn't even realize where cold. Once he finished his meal he headed up to his room quietly where he changed into his nightshirt and fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

* * *

When D'artagnan awake it was still dark outside but you could see orange trying to invade the darkness as the sun was beginning to rise. Usually D'artagnan wasn't awake this early but a bang from downstairs had awaken him and his curiosity would not settle until he found out what it was. He slowly descended the stairs looking around expectantly for an intruder of robber, to his disappointment he found the downstairs empty. _What made the bang then_ D'artagnan thought curiously looking around again this time for something that might be off. That's when he noticed something pointy and sharp sticking out of the thin door, it looked almost like the end of a knife. D'artagnan quickly opened the door and found a dagger in the door a note through it. He pulled the dagger out of the door and read the note

_Dear D'artagnan,_

_Remember me? _

_If not you must remember William the man you KILLED!_

_You see he was a very close friend and he did not deserved to be _

_murdered by a puny kid! William should have died against a worthier opponent!_

_He should not have been bested by a mere 17 year old looking for some action_

_in his dull life! That's why my dear D'artagnan, I will avenge my fallen comrade so,_

_because I am a fair man, I warn you watch your back because from this point on_

_you and any one you even talk to will not be safe! Trust me D'artagnan_

_YOU WILL NOT GET AWAY WITH KILLING WILLIAM, I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE._

_ Signed, Benjamin_

D'artagnan couldn't believe what he had just read, ya maybe he had killed William but he didn't think Benjamin would really seek revenge for it. With a nervous gulp he closes the door and shoves the note in his pocket, _No matter what I can't let anyone no what is happening _he thinks nervously. He climbs back up the stairs to his room, trying to figure out what to do.

He tries to sleep again but he is to awake and pulls out the note and studies it reading it over and over again. _Maybe I should tell Athos or Aramis they would know what to do, but then again I don't want them to think I can't handle this on my own and that I always need help, _D'artagnan argues in his head. Weary of the inner argument D'artagnan decides to go to the market and get his mind off the whole thing. He quickly changes into his casual clothes and pulls on his boots, then swiftly grabbing his sword he heads out the door.

* * *

The market was quite which would be expected with the time it was, but D'artagnan needed somewhere he could clear his mind or at least come up with something he could do about the whole mess. With a sigh he kicks a small rock on the ground which skips a little ways before hitting a mans boots. D'artagnan looks up at the man to see Benjamin scowling at him, "Really D'artagnan, you are making it this easy for me I thought with my threat you would at least be a little more careful," He says darkly. D'artagnan just laughs before replying, "And what are you going to do? I killed your friend easily enough you don't think I can't kill you just as easy?" Benjamin just nods as if agreeing with him which leads D'artagnan to know something it up. "You make be right kid, but ya know I'm not his only friend," he says with a snarl.

D'artagnan suddenly realizes his mistake in thinking Benjamin was alone and before he can even draw his sword something heavy hits him in the back of his head and black quickly invades his vision as he collapses to the ground.

* * *

_Dun Dun Dun oh no! haha sorry this chapter was so short but I just had the perfect was for D'artagnan to get kidnapped and it would have been really hard to make it longer the next chapter though will be longer and will have more of the other musketeers for sure. Review please I need to know what you think of this._


	3. Chapter 3

_Okay chapter 3 yay! What is going to happen! Honestly I write most of this stuff off the top of my head so I don't even know what's going to happen! I do know though that I will make sure the other musketeers are more in my chapters. Ekk okay so here we go chapter 3!_

* * *

Athos woke to his room being black which wan't normal for him, he usual slept way past when the sun rose. A bump from downstairs had awoken him, he decided he would investigate. He crawled out of his bed and opened the door silently on the stairs he saw D'Artagnan, who must have also heard the noise. Athos decided D'Artagnan could handle it and crawled back in his bed, a horrible nagging feeling kept him awake.

The feeling got worse when he heard the door open and close after heavy footsteps came down the stairs. _D'Artagnan may get up early but for him to wake 'this' early and 'leave' something is up, _he thinks suspiciously. He crawls out of his cozy bed for the second time and opens his door in just enough time to see D'Artagnan through the window outside, a look of worry on his face. _What could be wrong with the lad _Athos thinks as he climbs the stairs to check to see if anything in D'Artagnan's room is off. When he opens the door to the boys room he immediately notices a piece of paper and a dagger on his bed. Athos rushes over and picks up the paper quickly reading whats on it.

_Dear D'artagnan,_

_Remember me?_

_If not you must remember William the man you KILLED!_

_You see he was a very close friend and he did not deserved to be_

_murdered by a puny kid! William should have died against a worthier opponent!_

_He should not have been bested by a mere 17 year old looking for some action_

_in his dull life! That's why my dear D'artagnan, I will avenge my fallen comrade so,_

_because I am a fair man, I warn you watch your back because from this point on_

_you and any one you even talk to will not be safe! Trust me D'artagnan_

_YOU WILL NOT GET AWAY WITH KILLING WILLIAM, I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE._

_Signed, Benjamin_

"Oh dear, D'Artagnan what the hell of you gotten yourself into," He whispers before rushing down the stairs to wake the other musketeers.

* * *

D'Artagnan woke slowly with a pounding headache. He tried to open his eyes but when all he saw was darkness he began to panic, until he noticed he was simply blindfolded and gagged. Scratching at his brain he tried to remember what happened and where he might be, _I was walking through the market, then I ran into Benjamin he declared he wasn't alone and that's when I got hit in the head, _He remembers wearily.

D'Artagnan tries to move his arms up to remove the blindfold and gag but finds he can't they are tied behind him in a fashion that could only mean he was tied to a chair. To test the theory D'Artagnan tries moving his legs which he finds securely tied to the legs of the chair. From the feeling of it the chair is a very sturdy metal one, he tries to squirm to find that the chair is also welded to the floor.

He racks his weary aching brain for an escape plan but is interrupted by a deep voice, "Ah, D'Artagnan, I see you have finally decided to join us." Light fills his vision and he has to blink a few times to adjust as the blindfold is ripped off his head, the gag is still kept in place though. In front of him he sees Benjamin and two other men all with nasty looks on their faces.

D'Artagnan looks around the room and his heart almost breaks when he sees where he is. He is surrounded by thick grey brick walls and to his left he sees a heavy metal door with a small window blocked by bars. To his right he notices a table but from his seat he can not see high enough to know what rests on it, he knows whatever it is its not good.

Behind him is chains which are on a hook in the ceiling to the left of the chains was another hook, it looked like the chains could be lifted and lowered to any height, from the bottom of the floor to the top of the ceiling. The men's smile widen when they see fear begin to fill D'Artagnan's eyes but their smiles stop short when all the fear leaves and he becomes expressionless.

"Looks like the kids got balls," One of the men say, "Yes, but everyone will break eventually, leave us now," Benjamin orders the men. "But," one of them try to objectify obviously not wanting to miss out on anything. "I said **LEAVE,**" Benjamin yells eyeing the two men angrily who quickly rush to the door and are out of the room in seconds. It pretty easy to see who is in charge.

D'Artagnan eyes Benjamin who just smiles at him and starts walking in circles around him as if admiring a work of art. "So kid you think you can get away murdering my friend, WELL you can't." He spits at D'Artagnan as he continues his circling. "You see what most revenge seekers want is for their enemies to have a nice painful death and that's that. Well D'Artagnan I've done my studying and apparently you are known for your cockiness. That's why instead of just killing you, I'm going to make you wish I would." He snarls the last sentence like an angry lion.

Benjamin steps in front of the chair then and in leans in close to D'Artagnan before nastily whispering, "I will put you through so much pain you will wish you could die you will beg me to kill you but I won't be kind enough to do you that favor, I want you to suffer to lose your cockiness and pride, I want you to scream." The last part was said so cruelly that D'Artagnan could have just screamed from that but he would hold his composure he would not lose the fight against Benjamin.

Benjamin stands slowly and before D'Artagnan can even register whats happening Benjamin punches him square in the jaw. This punch is followed by others and they keep coming. In all the pain and smashing D'Artagnan quickly realizes that this is only the beginning.

* * *

After reciting the leader to his comrades Athos had started pacing around the room thinking of something they could do. The only thing that they really **could **do was go search for D'Artagnan. "Where do you suppose he went?" Athos asks his friends as they start walking toward the town square. "I'm not sure he could be anywhere, I do know this though, we need to find him fast, Benjamin defiantly does not sound like a nice guy," Aramis replies before picking up his pace. The others speed up to and all can't help but worry for there young musketeer friend.

* * *

_and end... I'm actually pretty pleased with how this chapter turned out. So be warned poor D'Artagnan is in for a lot next chapter! Will the musketeers find there friend before it's too late? Review please xoxo takemeaway2536!_


End file.
